Valentines
by Mxya
Summary: Harry and Ginny are both alone on Valentines Day and run into each other. What's on Harry's mind? Harry/Ginny


Ginny Weasely exited the Gryffindor common room for a quiet, lonely stroll around the castle. She enjoyed walking the halls alone, even though it was probably not the safest thing to do, with Slytherin's around and all. But she could take care of herself, and she knew it. This particular day was Valentine's Day, so she figured that the Slytherin's would be too busy with their girlfriends to bother her anyway. She needed the time to think. She found herself somewhere on the fourth floor when she heard her name called from behind her.

"Ginny!" the male voice exclaimed. She turned around to see Harry Potter running up to her.

"Hey Harry!"

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh, just going for a walk." She smiled.

"Do you mind if I joined you?"

"Sure." Ginny answered, a little confused as to why her brother's best friend randomly wanted to walk with her. She suddenly thought that maybe they were having a fight, as that was the most common reason that Harry would want to speak to her. "What did Ron say this time?"

"What? Oh, nothing, we're fine. He's just… with Hermione, you know."

"Ahh, okay… don't… you have a girlfriend?"

"Actually no." he replied. "Don't you have a boyfriend?" Ginny laughed.

"Nope. Not me."

"Ha, that's alright, we can be loners together then." Ginny just smiled and laughed at his comment. "So… are you ready for your O.W.L's?"

"Yeah, I think I'm ready. There's a ways to go yet, so I've still got time."

"That's good."

"Yeah, it's just Arithmacy that I'm really worried about."

"Ahh… Sorry, never took that class, can't help you on that one."

"Yeah, that's alright. I'll get there eventually." Ginny looked down at the ground. There was a pause before Harry said something.

"You know Ginny… you're a pretty amazing girl." Ginny was shocked at his comment.

"Uhh… thanks Harry. You are really awesome as well." She returned the compliment. Ginny suddenly felt a warm hand on hers and looked over at Harry.

"G-Ginny uhhh… wou-would you be my Valentine?" Harry said, very quietly. Ginny's jaw dropped.

"Seriously?" she asked, looking into his eyes. They had stopped walking and Harry was standing there nervously, his face getting redder.

"Uhh… yeaahh." He nodded.

"I would love to Harry." She smiled at him and he smiled back. He let out a big sigh of relief and felt over the moon.

"I… uhh… really?"

"Yes Harry, really."

"That's… uhh… great! Ummm… Happy Valentine's day Ginny!" Seemingly out of nowhere he produced a single red thornless rose. Ginny gasped.

"Oh Harry, it's so beautiful!" she exclaimed, taking the rose from his hand.

"Just like you."

"Oh Harry, stop it."

"I'm serious Ginny, you are beautiful." Ginny smiled and blushed at his comment. "Would you umm… go out with me?"

"Of course Harry." She gave him a big hug and he hugged back, a little surprised that she actually said yes. The two of them walked hand-in hand and eventually made their way back to the Gryffindor common room. They sat close together on the lounge in silence. There were a few other couples around the room, but it was nice and quiet. Harry leaned closer to Ginny to plant a kiss on her cheek, but Ginny turned her head and he ended up kissing her lips. But he didn't pull out. They kept kissing each other, Ginny's hand grasping at Harry's neck and his arm around her waist.

"Ginny Weasely!" Ron exclaimed. He had just entered the common room with Hermione.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. The two of them pulled apart and Harry went red in the face.

"I… uhhh then she-we-she." Harry stuttered. Ginny smiled at him and turned to the others.

"He was going to kiss me on the cheek, but I …_ accidentally_… turned my head so he kissed me on the lips and well… yeah."

"Ginny! How could you do such a thing?" Hermione asked.

"I… well… he's… we're going out."

"No way!" Ron was shocked.

"Yes Ron." Ginny said and Harry nodded. A squeal came from Hermione and she ran over to give Ginny a hug.

"That is so awesome!" she exclaimed, before going back to Ron and dragging him over to the lounge. The trio all finally had their special person.


End file.
